The setting sun a new story
by Yoly
Summary: Aki is tomboy with attitude who has to do community service by visting a man over a 100 by name of Edward Elric who said to have inspired the FMA series. Not that Aki believes it when she meets the man. She get strange problems. I EDITED AS BEST I COULD!


Sorry if it too long I gave it to Vale and it came back edited and written so I apologies. But please try to read it all Vale wrote most (and edited the whole thing) of it and is a good writer. (thou there are some thing I don't understand myself) But please just bare with me. I'll try editing it. Read the very bottom also. I don't own anything!

"Talking"

_Aki thoughts/an aside (Talking to the viewers)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man who fell to earth

Written by Yoliany

Also written by Multiple Authors and Vale(who edited a lot)

_Greetings, I my name Aki, I am currently sixteen years of age not old enough to be a driver and not young enough to be an innocent display that believes all that comes my way. My choice of clothing is rather how should I say 'unique' So, I'm gonna tell this once so don't expect to hear from it again, got it? Good. I am a girl, thou I don't look it, I prefer to act and dress like a guy._

_Here is where the bad news comes in, I have to do community service. No, it wasn't assigned by a judge, but I don't care either way thing is I gotta do it cause if I don't I can't leave this ratty bunker in the slums of this sickening city. Feh, as if the community gave a rat's ass about anyone...sorry no cussing._

_Okay here's what I got stuck doing as city chores, I have to visit some old man of a senile fool who is rumored to be over a decrypt 107 years old! A century, a century! This old man has been running for ages and is still breathing. Jesus, anyway I have to see this old man for a full month and this mystery dust man goes by the name of Sir Edward Elric, I think that was it._

_Rumor is this man inspired the Fullmetal Alchemist Series, the most controversial manga around. I note that this awe inspiring and such but wasn't the manga-ka a woman and it makes me wonder why she would name the main character after that old man no one knows, not like this could be the retelling of his great biography._

_Dang, now I'm talking to myself. I received the address of the man already yes I'm going to keep calling him that because he sounds way too suspicious to be a safe one. Hmm. looks like we're here._

I remove myself from the taxi and hand Tamir, the driver, the toll, 23.47 dollars he smiles sheepishly and drives off leaving me in front of the iron gates, to what looked like the replica of an Old Palace, an enormous compound, ancient Chesham ivory mortar inlaid with black marble both stone compounds lost to the Second World War, damn. There are three main spires rising out toward the dimmed azure sky, each spires interlaced with decorative rooftops centering in the heart of the estate.

I enter through the gates and the heavy old doors creak shut behind me as I walk toward the building with melancholic air, on my way to dark front door I pass by a small however, intricate glass greenhouse that doesn't have any plants in it however, a cat with Cheshire eyes meows and then disappears.

Not really shaken by it sudden disappearance I reach the door and ring the door bell, once, twice, and over and over for 30 minutes straight, by then I was seeing red being so angered I thought any more I might as well die on his stoop from boredom.

After, collapsing in a broken heap against the rickety railing and resting my head on the wall, I hear light footsteps homing in onto the door then it opens. In a blaze of seconds my red vision tries to return to pound the man into a pound of paper dust I went to yell my lungs off at him however, I am stopped in my tracks and shut my mouth.

The one who answered the door looked damn good for his age he looked more like the bastard was in his early 40th then 107. He was at least a head taller than me and you had to look up to talk to him however, this man's eyes are what caught my attention, beautifully unnatural liquid amber that seemed to dance with mirth and a hidden wisdom.

I called these eyes his best feature on a remarkable face. Scanning his form in a quick overlook he wore a white dress shirt and black dress slacks the outfit styled in a 1920's appeal it suited him quite well.

_This was not what I had in mind._

Snapping out of my thought, I looked at him with a glare, he blinks a few times appears to be confused for a bit but then gives a crooked half smile which annoys the hell out of me. Raising an eyebrow in scrutiny I noticed his teeth are perfect and white and a notion strikes me.

_This man is supposed to be a 107! Okay, someone in that office must be playing a joke with me._

Keeping my glare and I shout out ''Just who the hell are you? The man's nanny I thought I was supposed to be a sitting with an ancient old dust bag, which happens to be a century in the making!''

The man just chuckled lightly and proceeded to open the door completely. His shirt sleeves were folded up and for the very first time I noticed the precise intricate detail of a right arm that was not of the flesh however, a mechanical animatronics limb. The man seems a bit furled however, I hear "You can come on inside you know."

My face flushes and I shout out "You don't need to tell me, I just was just thinking, what's it to you!" I stomped inside past the strange man collapsing into a plush couch, running my eyes over his form with disinterest. The old man saunters gracefully into a chair across from my spot on the couch and with whimsy responds in a rich baritone "I happen to be Edward Elric, the so called ancient dust bag."

His crooked half smile returns which pretty much guaranteed he wasn't lying, he was the old man. I only felt numb, and my jaw went slack only to reboot and accusingly shout out at him "In this twisted society there is not even a slim possibility that you can be 107 and still appear to be so young. Who are you attempting to fool!?"

Mr. Elric looks out a small window in time and for a sec appears to have a tortured look, but then just smiles and replies "It is true I appear youthful however I truly am 107 years old." Mr. Edward turns away for a minute and whispers to the wind... "All because my father's blood..."

I happen to over hear the last statement and glance at him confused however, shrug it off and continue... "Hey listen I don't happen to interested in the life you've led, on the other hand I have good listening capabilities, so what bugging you."

Mr. Elric turned towards me and gave me a slight glare that with his amber eyes no longer molten liquid but dark and frozen, almost forbidden that momentary glare sent my nerves into a frenzy with a cold shiver down my backside. Seeing what must have been a surprised expression on my face he softens his gaze and speaks "This matter is nothing, you would find me insane."

This last statement sparks my interest, then with a small pout I quietly whine "Oh, come please. I promise not to assume you're a nut job." Edward chuckles slightly and responds in a response "I was under the impression that you could not have cared less about my life."

With my hands clenched at my sides I lower my gaze and stare to the side hiding my slight blush muttering "A girl can change her mind can't she."

But before we could continue our small chat, a sharp knocking jarred all to a halt the room seemed so much cooler now.

Edward rose to answer the door as I sat exactly where I placed myself almost half an hour ago, I overheard multiple voices and moving over I peeked out and saw a group of 3 teens around my age speaking hyperactively to the old man while standing at the helm of the door.

The shortest out of the group startled me; he modeled a way younger version of the old man before them. He had the same dark blond hair and intriguing amber eyes, there was only a small difference his eyes seemed to be truly on fire strong and bright as a supernova. The kid wore a blood crimson sweater with a hood over baggy dark wash jeans.

The taller one to the short stop's right may have been his brother, he owned short sweep dirty blond hair and dark caramel eyes this one seemed to own a happy-go-lucky aura about him with innocence just everywhere. He was adorned with a faded blue T-shirt and light plain-looking jeans.

The final one to the left was a girl with overly long strawberry blond colored hair and neon azure eyes that held nothing but mischief. Her appeal was an ivory tank top with a denim mini jacket adorned with a deep black short skirt.

The innocent with caramel eyes held out a delicate present to the old man, Edward accepts it with a bright smile, with my curiosity drawn out to murder me I stealth over to the group and ask "Excuse me, just who are you all? " The entire group jumped back from shock at least three feet from the doorway, all the while more Edward did nothing more than smiles his annoying half crooked smile. The short stop that mirrored a boy Edward glares and points with an accusing finger and says this "Who the hell are you?"

I glared at him a bit, "I asked first."

_like I said 'I'm a very impatient person.' _

"My name is Aki and I do community service here." I glanced at him "and who are you Shorty." I questioned. Within 0.003 nanoseconds the Edward carbon copy had a horrid expression on his face and he growled loudly immediately irked, with a passion it seemed.

The innocent brother switched from shock to worry, Edward's face fell out slap stick shock. The carbon copy clenched his fists then proceeded to attempt to bird kick me in the head, the innocent brother looked like he would just turn over and die the blond girl smirked evilly and it made me want to remove a few of her teeth manually.

However, I had bigger problems at the moment, the copycat pounced screaming out the following as his foot attempted to jab at my head. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT'S EVEN SMALLER THAN A BREAD CRUMB!"

I sweat dropped and sidestepped allowing the copycat to proceed to crash into the foyers' wall, he lands in a dust trail Edward as well as the other two had identical expressions plain shock. The copy looks like he's about to spring up however, it was a trick he swung his leg hitting mine causing me to fall.

My eyes widen then glaze over darkly '_Oh, no he didn't._ _He's gonna regret this so bad!'_

I use the momentum to flip over onto my hands then land on feet kneeling sideways kicking up and grabbing the copy's offending leg grasping tightly and pulling on him while springing into a standing motion, he flies mid-air I hold his leg down with one hand using the other the grab the right arm and swing my leg to connect with the right side of his head in an instant let go smacking him and allowing him to fly and land on the couch in an unconscious heap.

I remove the fighting posture and turn around to face Edward and the other two as I sigh and crack my knuckles loudly. "Damn it, I hate thoughtless violent children, stupid fool." I mutter out. Edward shakes the shock and trots over to check on the carbon copy that got what he deserved.

The innocent one runs into the parlor in deep worry "Brother! Are you okay?" he kneels beside Edward, and Edward adjusts the copy to lie on the couch while I stand and watch a private scene unfold before me, the girl shocked at first giggles and chokes out "ahahahaahaha...oh my god! it's about time he got what he got served for his irrationality.''

I instantly glare at her only this time I wasn't doing it out of annoyance the girl catches my glare and meeks up into a silence. I stare once more into the direction of the injured carbon copy and Edward and the innocent playing host to him then shove my hands in my sweater pockets and silently leave through the entrance which I came.

I muttered "I'll come back another time." I walked toward the bus station in a dark state making others shirk out of the way to avoid me. When the night finally fell as the old bus pulled up and paying the fare I sit near the back knowing the long ride ahead.

Pulling the hood over my head to cover my face I settle down in the seat, head pressed into the cold glass as the rain slips by so do icy tears off the surface of my face. In the early morning hours finally walked up the cracked weed infested sidewalk to my apartment building. Entering through steel and glass doors into the grand sized lobby filled with black leather furniture and smells of aged newspapers and sodden earth.

The elevator arrives, entering press the 10th floor call button and wait for the short ride into the navy rug upholstered and off azure wallpapered hallway, down the right at the end of the hall 1008.

My door no different from the others, unlocking main lock, dead bolt and side bolt open the heavy door to have it close with a loud slam behind me. I sighed Tiredly and removed my sweater dropping it on the floor, lock all 4 locks and the shimmy chain too.

I proceed to bend over remove the boots I had on the entire day then my socks. Getting back on my feet I enter the small but homey kitchen with little decor and bit of produce, all know the only thing in the fridge is the test pancakes, ramen, Coke sodas, 2 bottles of mountain dew, Russian black bread half a loaf, and a bag of blackberries. Turning on the teapot I fashion myself a warm cup of sugarless tea, orange pekoe tonight. I sit inside the living room with it's ancient creaky couch from the 80's, a glass coffee table and tv in the corner.

Putting down gently the steaming cup that carefully warmed my chilled hands previously now stood on the table cooling, I lean back into the plaid cushion pattered couch and sigh wearily, drifting into deep black sleep.

Rapid beeping over and over again..."What the hell is that...?" I open my eyes slowly feeling like I had been stoned the day before. The beeping presides again within moments sleepiness leaves me and with alarm I pick up the phone. "uh..Hello.." I asked sluggishly.

"Good...What the hell happened to you? All I have to hear is one word out of you and know that you sound like Lazarus when he ain't had no coffee Hey, open your door, I've got breakfast and please hurry a bit Aki its burning my hands.." said the commando voice on the other end. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and get up slowly phone cradled between head and neck head to the door and open the locks.

Phone still in hand I swing open the door to be greeted by the pale face of my neighbor and terminal friend Ender. Ender looks around 18 and is muscled and resolutely thin however; his appearance is a bit strange to most. His skin tone isn't peach or even pale normal tone, his skin is pure ivory like snow first fallen, his hair falls in a low ponytail to his knees the color of his hair can only be described as ice, pale white and blue intermixed.

His eyes are sharp like a cat's eye but instead of yellow they are deep bright azure real deep. So still cradling the phone and door I greet the sight of Ender holding a pot with mitts on either side of his hands headset on his ear, the right side he wears black house slippers, a black zip up woolen sweater and thick dark denim jeans.

Ender pouts slightly...then "Are you going to allow me to cross the threshold or should we feast in the hall" Standing up I let him in as he sets up breakfast and soon the delicious smell and warm soup is devoured.

Ender stands in my tiny and empty kitchen washing the dishes we used to eat, and kind of mechanical motion, liquid steel flowing through and through. I watched him for what seemed a small eternity then decided to get dressed and make my way back to the old man and his mansion.

I had to especially after Ender almost deafened me by scolding me for the entire time we ate. Dressing in casual guy's slacks, a black shirt, leather boots, and a heavy coat I set outside into the rainy world that cried privately at every bus stop. I stood at the polished gates if the mansion, allowing the rain to soak my form for at least an hour.

After all, that trouble I still couldn't go in, damn. Everything feels so hazy...I felt my body connect with the rough concrete my vision becoming hazy with the weight of sleep...before darkness washes over me I see someone rushing toward me...who?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoly: Nice huh. This story can go either way I started it of course but I'm passing it around to friends who voluntarily choose to add in.

Chibi-chan(a cute short friend): No you rushed me!

Yoly: '_**pushes chibi-chan away'**_ Oh hush only because it was last minute and you only added a sentence. Anyway do you have my note book yet?

Chibi-chan: ...

Yoly: Yeah Like I thought I can't continue my other story until you give it back or at least publish it for me!!!

Chibi-chan: I'm sorry. TT

Yoly: Ok as I was saying the one you guys had read was as written by me and other had added. Vale did a lot of editing and I'm sorry for the big word she revised the whole thing thou it nice. I tried to edit this for you guys, If you want to join this pass around fanfic and add into it message me.

Requirement/ restriction:

If your going to help in this story you must

1. Keep the character in character don't go crazy. Or I'll ask you to redo it or I won't post it at all.

2. Keep the story T rated got it if it higher I can't post it here but I might post it on another site

3. Must have at least on 3 sentences. AT LEAST!!!

5. When making ideas try not to go all fantasy like. Got it?

6. And last but not least just try your best.

Chibi-chan:Wow that's... diffrent.

Yoly: Still waiting for that note book.

Chibi-chan: I'm sorry I'll bring it back. TT

Yoly: You better... Anyway Hope you guys (and/or girls) liked the story please review I would like to here you're thought. I editing as much as I can so you people won't hate it.


End file.
